


Redeeming Yuuri

by cherielynn503



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Vikturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherielynn503/pseuds/cherielynn503
Summary: Yuuri has taken second place at the Grand Prix Final.  Victor must help him recover his drive to continue competing in professional skating. Victor comes up with a plan to help Yuuri by engaging him in a submissive/dominant relationship to help him unlock his underlying passionate side.  This is an AU and should not be taken as cannon.





	1. Chapter 1

     Victor stepped into the hotel room and bowed his head.  He saw Yuuri’s bag open on one of the double beds, clothes strewn everywhere.  Usually, Yurri kept his things organized and neat.  But this current chaos must reflect the young skater’s devastation at coming in second at the Grand Prix Final.  He had nothing to feel ashamed for, but Victor knew how much winning the gold had meant to Yuuri.  He’d built all his future hopes on winning it.  Victor couldn’t lie to himself either.  He’d pinned much on helping Yuuri win the gold. 

     He lifted one foot in front of the other and walked across the room to sit on the bed closest to the window.  He looked out at the grey sky to watch heavy clouds roll in.  Fat raindrops began to hit the window in front of him.  They would go home tomorrow and face everyone.  Even if they had not achieved the gold, Yurri’s fans and family would still be thrilled for his success.  They’d already called and texted their joy at his strong finish.  And taking into account his dismal placement last year, this really was a stunning personal victory for him.  There was no reason Yurri could not compete again next year, and with Victor himself as his coach, he’d would get a gold next year for sure.  He just hoped Yuuri’s skating spirit hadn’t been crushed beyond repair.

      He knew Yurri didn’t take defeat well.  His amazing protégé had nothing to feel ashamed of but he’d got it into his head that nothing less than the gold would do.  Then, there was the matter of their marriage proposal.  Victor felt a weight settle over his heart when he thought about his thoughtless announcement when he’d vowed that he’d marry the beautiful “pork cutlet” at the hot pot restaurant. At the time, he’d put his whole heart behind it.  Yurri had remained quiet during Victor’s announcement and had not denied nor confirmed the proposal afterward.  He’d not spoken about the agreement once since then and Victor had decided to let the matter rest for now.  But, Victor felt sure the lovely Yuuri would surrender to him.  Fate would not be so cruel as to grant him the chance to get to know the most fascinating man he’d ever met only to dangle him just out of reach.  Victor’s patience would pay off and Yuuri would eventually see they were meant for each other.

     Besides, Victor thought to himself, he’d offered the idea of marriage because Yurri always seemed to do his personal best when he had incentive.  Victor had simply dangled what he thought Yurri’s heart most desired, Victor himself.  Victor had come to this conclusion based on one simple truth, he desired the beautiful skater more than anyone else in the world so the feeling must be reciprocated.  He was Victor Nikiforov after all!   

     He’d never had a backup in mind for his plans to woo and marry the enigmatic skater. His confidence in lovely Yuuri’s ability to win the gold knew no bounds.  Maybe he should have thought about that possibility and developed an alternate plan to win Yuuri’s hand in marriage in case he didn’t win. Well, that’s not how his passions worked!  He was still Yuuri’s coach, friend and (hopefully lover).  He would not let a simple thing like a silver medal at the Grand Prix Final get in the way of true love.  He’d just have to find a way show Yuuri what he meant to him. 

     Victor stood up and went to the mirror.  He raked a slender hand through his blonde hair revealing his piercing, blue eyes.  He’d find a way to motivate Yuuri to unleash the passions he’d seen at last year’s banquet.  The shy skater had almost broken through to Passionate Yuuri more than once, but something always held him back. 

  Victor understood now that he would have to find a catalyst to unlock Yuuri from his own uncertainty and fear.  He plucked his phone from his front pocket and texted,

     **_Where are you?_**

     He got nothing back.  He knew Yuuri had his phone.  He never went anywhere without it.  He typed again.

**_As your coach, I demand you tell me where you are Yuuri!_ **

     He waited a few torturous minutes and finally heard an answering buzz:

     **_I need to be alone right now._**

 He nearly shouted in frustration at the response and texted,

    **_No, come back.  We need to talk._**

     Victor wanted to will the stubborn skater to answer him and to obey him.  Why didn’t he listen?  Right now, Victor’s job was to offer consolations as Yuuri’s coach.  But, he also wanted to be there for the young man he cared more about than anyone else in the world.  He had to tell him how proud he was of all of his hard work, and he had to convey how wonderful his talented Yuuri had been in the finals.  Somehow, he had to convince Yuuri to keep trying and to come back to competitive skating next year.  He waited for a reply and finally texted,

**_You have to let me…_ **

     Victor couldn’t finish the thought.  He must get Yuuri to understand how he could help him find the missing element he so desperately needed to reach his goals next year.  So much depended on what he said next.

     **_You were amazing today!  There is nothing you could do that would make me feel any differently.  We can’t give up, Yuuri.  Please let me…_**

     Again he paused and finally texted,

    **_You mean everything to me.  Working with you this year has been the biggest privilege of my life.  I know now what I’m meant to do.  My performance days are over because now I have found my true motivation.  It’s you, Yuuri._**

He held his breath until he heard answering buzz,

**_Okay, I’ll come back._ **

     Victor’s gave a long sigh of relief.  Until now, he thought everything that had happened between them this year might have come to a halt after today’s defeat.  But if there was one thing Victor felt confident he could do, it was to bring his Yuuri back to him.  He needed to try a new tactic.  They had a break for a while and Victor had a brand new idea for next year’s theme: **Dominance.**   First, he’d have to show Yuuri how to properly submit, then he could build him up to greater heights than he reached this year. 

     Yuuri had already demonstrated a mastery over Eros.  Victor’s memory of his Grand Prix performance still sent chills down his spine.  Yuuri had performed the entire short program entirely for him, and so much electricity had sizzled in his performance he’d felt an overwhelming desire to join him on the ice in front of millions of viewers and skate with him.  He knew the routine intimately and had practiced it himself many times.  He wanted nothing more than to join with Yuuri on the ice and intertwine them both together in one last passionate performance.  He loved his protégé with a perfect blend of Eros and Agape and that moment almost consumed him entirely.     

       If he’d been in charge of judging, Yuuri would have walked away with the gold for sure.  But, he had to admit, he was biased.  After his performance  in the short program, he’d placed first, but he’d lost points in the Free Skate.  His Yuuri had given it everything and scored a personal best, but JJ had pulled something out of his soul in his Free Skate and taken the gold.  They both knew the moment the Canadian skater had finished his program, he’d be given the higher score.  He seen the bright shining hope die in Yuuri’s eyes, and it twisted something inside him.

     Just then, the door to the hotel room opened and Yuuri stepped inside dripping a little from the rain.  The defeat showed in the slump of his shoulders as he walked in.  His short-cropped, brown hair stuck up at odd angles as if he’d been running his hands through it obsessively.  He plopped down on one of the beds and Victor sat opposite him.  They simply stared at each other for a few minutes.  Victor held his gaze steady refusing to look away ** _._**

“I want you to lie down, Yuuri,” he said gently.

     “I’m all right,” Yuuri replied the defeat echoing in his voice.

     Suddenly, Victor felt he’d seen enough self-pity from Yuuri to last him a lifetime.  He knew what to do.

    He stood up and pushed himself into the “V” of Yuuri’s legs.  “I will not leave you.  Not now, not ever.  You are mine and I am yours.  We have work to do.”

     Liquid brown eyes stared up into his burning, blue gaze.  Yuuri must have seen some of his intent shining through because he let out a little gasp.  Victor took that as a sign and placed his long-fingered hand on Yuuri’s chest pushing the skater onto his back.  He followed him down placing both hands on either side of Yuuri’s head on the bed, caging him in possessively.   

     “I need to know you are in this with me,” he said holding the younger man’s gaze intently.  “I want to push our relationship further, physically.  I want to kiss you, touch you and control your desires.”

     “Why?” Yuuri asked.  “Why me?”

     There it was, the tentativeness Yuuri always seemed to fall back on when he was unsure.  Victor wanted to pluck it out of him, throw it to the floor and annihilate all his insipid fears.  “I see greatness in you, Yuuri.  Not only on the ice, but in your life, our life.  I believe our relationship this year has unlocked your potential and earned you a silver medal.  But, if you want the gold next year, we are going to have to go further together.  I want you to trust me to guide you.”

     “I..I do trust you, Victor.  I want to go with you whoever you lead me,” he said and to his surprise, Yuuri reached up to press a soft kiss to Victor’s lips.  Victor sighed and smiled.

     “We will begin immediately,” Victor seductively whispered into Yuuri’s ear. “I have analyzed your performances all year and know exactly how to choreograph your next programs.  I will play to your strengths, and more importantly, I will help you unleash your full potential.”

     Yuuri let out a small moan at Victor’s words.  He stretched out his neck baring it in a subconsciously submissive gesture.  Victor took it to mean he could proceed and went in for the kill.  He sucked a hard kiss into Yuuri’s neck just at the pulse point where his collarbone and neck met.  He wanted to leave a mark, first blood, on the beautiful boy’s neck to show the world who he belonged to.   

   "Take off your shirt," Victor commanded.

     Yuuri locked eyes with him and reached down to remove his jersey.  He slowly pulled the zipper down revealing a lovely bare chest underneath.

     Victor resumed his kissing and followed up the long, pale neck to Yuuri’s mouth.  He put every longing he’d had for the boy into the kiss.  They’d danced around physical passion for so long now it felt as if all his pent up desires wanted to pour out of him right this moment.  If he didn’t get more, he felt he might burst from it.  “s pyervava fsglyada*,” he whispered gently in Russian. 

   Yuuri's eyes widened a little.  He'd understood that, Victor thought.  Just as well, because he meant it.

     Victor inhaled Yuuri’s scent of fresh rain and it sent a shiver into his belly.  Heat began to pool in his groin and he felt himself grow hard.  Until now, he’d held himself back in his physical desires for Yuuri, but each day became an exercise in exerting will power.  He put his arms under Yuuri’s back and lifted him all the way up onto the bed.  He used his new leverage to lie on top of the skater and lavish kisses all along his well-muscled chest.  When he sucked at the perfect, pink nipples, Yuuri arched up into his touch and voiced a loud, “Ahhaaa, Victor.”

     He had suspected Yuuri’s sexual inexperience, so he’d thought he’d been right in not crossing that last physical boundary, but that ended today.  He would show Yuuri how the act of physical love could bring them closer together.   The man was twenty four years old.  If Yuuri could be shown how to revel in his own submissive desires, he’d know perfect freedom in submission.   Then, Victor could build him back up and show him the pleasures of dominance.  That lesson would lead them both to the gold medal next year. 

     “Are you ready?” Victor asked one more time.  “Do you want this?”

     Yuuri nodded and smiled.  “Oh yes.  Take me with you.  I’ll follow wherever you lead.”    

_* translation: I fell in love with you at first sight._


	2. Chapter 2

 Victor took a moment to clear his head.  If he was going to go down this path, he had to begin things right.  He climbed off Yuuri and stood by the bed looking down on the lovely man lying in front of him.  Yuuri’s kiss ravaged lips and chest beckoned to be kissed over and over, but Victor had a clear plan in mind for his pupil.  Yuuri was counting on him to take him apart and allow him to surrender himself to Victor’s demands.  He couldn’t just dive into this without thinking things through, or he would not get the results they both deserved.

     He reached out his long, well-muscled arm toward the man on the bed and said, “Here, let me help you stand up.”

     “You want me to stand?  I thought we were…”  Yuuri said the uncertainty back in his eyes.

     “Yes, stand!” Victor said shifting his tone to project power.  “I’m going to show you what it means to be dominated and surrender your will to me.  I want you to follow my every command without question.  Can you do this, Yuuri?” 

     “Yes, Victor,” he replied.  “I want you direct me any way you wish.”  He took Victor’s hand and pulled himself upright.  His jersey hung open and fell loosely off his shoulders.  Victor raked his eyes up and down his lover’s body.  Yuuri was in peak physical form due to his excessive training.  The squishy love handles and pudgy stomach were long gone.  In fact, Yuuri had never looked as fit as he did right now.  His long torso rippled with muscle and Victor longed to run his fingertips over each chiseled valley.  But, he needed to be patient.  He had a plan and must follow it if he wanted to mold the skater into perfect submission.

    “First, let’s remove your clothes and move you on top of this bed,” Victor said placing his mouth next to Yuuri’s ear.  He helped the skater take off his jersey by slipping it off his shoulders.  Next, he deftly untied the boy’s trainers and slipped off his black sweatpants until all that remained were his black, tight fitting boxers.  He ignored the hardening bulge forming in Yuuri’s crotch but smiled to see such an encouraging reaction.

     He positioned the skater on top of the duvet so that he sat back on his knees.  He positioned Yuuri’s arms, so they lie on top of his thighs, palms up in a classic submissive pose. 

     When he’d placed Yuuri as he wanted him, he held his gaze intently for a long moment then said, “You will cast your eyes down during these sessions and only lift them if I ask you to.  Do you understand?”

    “Yes,” Yuuri said with some hesitation and bowed his head and turned his brown eyes to the top of the duvet. 

     “You must reply, Yes Sir!  You must always show me this respect.  If you do not, I will punish you, Yuuri,” Victor said.  The sight of Yuuri sitting back on his heels made Victor’s cock throb in anticipation. 

     Yuuri swallowed and said, “Yes Sir,” with much more enthusiasm. 

     Victor allowed Yuuri to sit in this position for some time.  He thought back over his sexual experiences during the past five years.  He’d waited longer than most to lose his virginity at the age of 23 to one of his fans.  She’d been persistent, willing and domineering in her pursuit of him.  He’d always loved the attention of all his fans, but something in this girl’s insistence ignited Victor’s own submissive side, and he’d allowed her to control him in a way that no other person had ever been able to do.  Not even his coach could dominate him like she had done.  He reveled in it.  Her zeal for sexual pleasure almost overwhelmed him at first, but he let himself fall into it.  She taught him to submit fully, and he found himself lost in his desires to please her. 

     But, one day, he rose up and decided he’d learned all he’d could from submission.  He’d thanked her, walked away from his lover and never longed to be in a submissive relationship again.  He began dreaming of possessing someone of his own.  He’d tried to initiate a few encounters with other women but always found them lacking something he needed most.  Until he’d found Yuuri, he thought he might never get it. 

    He got behind Yuuri on the bed and began stroking along his bare arms from shoulder to wrist in soothing motions.  “You must learn to trust me.” He continued brushing the skater’s back, sides and shoulders with his fingertips in soothing motions.  When he felt Yuri begin to relax into his touch, he began using the palms of his hands to massage his front abdomen and chest. 

     “How does that feel?” Victor asked.

     “Wonderful, Sir,” Yuuri replied.  Victor hummed his approval.

     “Good.  I’m going to touch you here…” Victor’s fingertips found Yuuri’s nipples and tweaked them gently causing a squeak of surprise from him.  “I want you to remain silent as I touch you.  Try not to cry out or moan.”

     Yuuri nodded then breathed out, “Yes, Sir,” as Victor found his hardened nipples again and began lightly pinching.  Yuuri squirmed a little but remained still, no sound escaping his lips.  He pressed his fingertips harder and twisted the pink buds.  He knew this sensation must be new for Yuuri who had very little sexual experience of this kind, but he felt he must push a bit more. 

     “You’re doing so well,” Victor breathed into his ear.  “But, we’ve got to go further than this.”  He twisted even harder.  Yuuri’s chest heaved as he strove to keep himself under control and not moan under what Victor knew was fast becoming an unbearable fire.  Victor watched with admiration as Yuuri pressed his lips into a tight line trying to keep his vocal response inside.  Across the room, Victor could see their reflections in the hotel’s dresser mirror. 

     “Now, keep your eyes on me,” Victor commanded, and Yuuri’s eyes snapped up to the mirror.  He began kissing the skater’s long neck with quick butterfly touches as he continued to twist and pull his nipples.  He could tell the twin desires of pleasure and pain were beginning to take their toll on Yuuri’s body.  His cock began to swell and now stood up proudly alongside his lower belly. 

    Victor pressed himself up against Yuuri’s back.  He’d remained clothed to help maintain a sense of power over Yuuri.  He placed both arms around the beautiful skater and pressed him close.  “You must give yourself to me willingly, my love,” he said.  “You’ve accepted my guidance in the rink, but you now must allow me to take you to new levels.”

     Yuuri nodded unable to speak.  Victor could see total trust and acceptance in his eyes, and it gave him the strength to do what he knew he must do.  He began by kissing him deeply and laying him back on the bed.  He arranged the skater, so he lie on his back with his legs spread apart and arms at his sides.

     “Put your arms above your head and grab the headboard.  I will not restrain you, but you must not let go, or I will punish you.  Do you understand?” Victor asked him.

    “Yes, Sir,” he whispered shaking already.

     “Calm down,” he said lowering his voice and stroking along Yuuri’s sides and tops of his thighs.  “We are going to practice control today.  You already have such excellent control on the ice, but I want to teach you a new kind of control today.  Are you ready?”

     Yuuri’s voice seemed to have left him, and he could only nod.  Victor smiled at him.  “I know you will make me proud of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This work could be a stand alone story or part of a longer work. Let me know if you'd like to see more of this work in the comments.


End file.
